Your Choice- Two-Shot
by reddie-for-mileven
Summary: Dear Harry, One month. One month since we argued. One month since I walked out of your apartment. One month since we last spoke. One month since we've seen each other. HarryxGinny
1. Part One

**Disclaimer on my profile!**

 **Your Choice**

 **Part One**

Dear Harry,

One month. One month since we argued. One month since I walked out of your apartment. One month since we last spoke. One month since we've seen each other.

I can't help it. I can't stop remembering you. I remember when you took me out on our first date, in Hogsmeade. I was so nervous, I'm pretty sure Hermione wanted to kill me after I made her help me figure out my outfit for over an hour. And then, oh Merlin, when I said something about Dean and your eyes just kind of flashed angrily and I swear your eyes turned dark green, like the Forbidden Forest green, before turning back to color of jewels, the color I love. And then I took your hand and kissed your cheek, telling you not to be jealous, and your face flushed so red I thought maybe you were about to get sick, but you just blamed it on the cold. So of course I just had to tease you by dragging you into Madam Puddifoot's and announcing that you freezing your buns off and we needed something piping hot to warm you up. Really, if Hermione wasn't going to be the one to take me out, it was going to be you.

At this point I can't even remember what we fought about. Something about my perfume? At least, I'm pretty sure that's how it at least began. But Harry, all I know is ever since that day, eight years ago, when you first asked my mum how to get onto the train, I've been in love with you. I only just realized it recently, when you had a bit of whipped cream on your nose and I laughed and reached over and wiped it off and smiled and you asked how could you ever live without me? That was when I realized this was more than a mere crush, this was love. Is love.

Move on already, my friends say. What they don't get is it's not so easy. When memories of us together are stuck on repeat in my head. Your smile. Your laugh. Your eyes. How happy you made me. Those were some of my favorite memories, and I will never be able to erase them. If I could, I would, because then I wouldn't have to be taunted with the fact that you seem perfectly fine without me. It'd be so much easier to move on. Forget you.

Luckily, I'm Molly Weasley's daughter. And us Weasley women are fighters. I will fight for you. Even if you try to move on, I will make it impossible. Because I love you, Harry James Potter. I'm not an expert on relationships. I don't know how to handle every fight we're going to have, and I will never be a perfect person. We're both still young, and we still have time to figure this out, because we have a lot to learn. But I'm willing to take chances, risk it all, and learn everything there is to know, just to keep us together. Are you?

If you're never going to talk to me again, that's okay. I know you promised five months ago that you'd never leave me when I crying into your chest after having a nightmare about Fred, but I also know that sometimes things happen that aren't planned. So it all comes down to you.

Your choice.

Love,

Ginny


	2. Part Two

**Your Choice**

 **Part Two**

Dear Ginny,

Your choice.

You're pinning this on me? What happened to the girl I fell for? The girl who fought for what she cared for? Though I guess I understand. I'm doing the same thing, I guess, and I'm the Chosen One(Hermione just slapped me for that quip, you better appreciate it).

You know this already, but I've never been good with words. But I have to try, don't I? I've written my reply over and over, and somehow each letter has ended up in the rubbish bin. But I'm going to send this one whether I care for it or not, so please don't kill me when you receive it, depending on what I say. I might have Hermione proofread it(she says of course she'll read it, am I insane?), but I might not(I will).

Alright, onto my feelings about... you know… us.

I literally just threw my quill across the table in frustration. How am I supposed to put my feelings into words? It's the most difficult thing I've ever done, besides trying to get Ron to take Hermione on a suitable first date(Hermione won't stop bugging me about what Ron's first idea was, this is all your fault. Yes, definitely your fault).

Okay. Here we go. I've kicked Hermione out so that she won't read over my shoulder. This is something she isn't allowed to read, because then she'll just tell Ron and- okay, now I'm just stalling.

I'm starting to really regret saying I'll send this letter no matter what.

I love you. I really do love you. You said you first realized you fell for me when I asked what I would do without you. I first realized this more than a school boy crush(I just sounded like a school girl, did I? Not like you though, even though you were a school girl, I just mean- never mind) when you scored the winning goal last year for the Harpies and I was so excited for you I almost fell out of the stands. I had never been so proud of you other than that moment and I found myself repeating in my head _I love her, I love her so much._

If it makes you feel better about being nervous on our first date, I had Ron groaning and moaning the entire time. Though I actually acted on it and hexed him. You're welcome. And yeah, truthfully, I was very much freaking out after you kissed my cheek. I couldn't decide whether to try to get a kiss on the lips or just brush it off, though I ended up doing both, the former a bit later.

Ginny, you said you would take chances to get me. And what you should have known is that it should never have been a question. I love you, Ginerva Molly Weasley, and yes, I will fight for you too. So I'm going to issue an invitation to my flat. I've got a game of Clue(yes, the Muggle game I've been trying to get you to play) and a home-cooked dinner(If you get food poisoning don't blame me because I'm trying something new- chicken alfredo) just calling our names.

Your choice.

Love,

Harry


End file.
